1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roaster for roasting food items, more particularly to a dual-use roaster having a spit assembly and a grilled tray assembly that can be used selectively for supporting food items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, roasting or baking of food items is done either on tray-type roasters or oven-type roasters. FIG. 1 shows a conventional tray-type roaster 1 which includes a base 11 and a tray 12 on top of the base 11. The tray 12 has an electric heater(not shown) provided therein for cooking food items placed on the tray 12. This type of roaster has a limited space that can only accommodate small food items, such as sliced meat or vegetables. In addition, the food items are in direct contact with the hot surface of the tray 12 during roasting. On the other hand, an oven-type roaster provides a large space to accommodate big or thick food items, such as a chicken or potatoes, and allows the big food items to be heated in a closed space.
Accordingly, these two types of roasters are purposed differently for cooking different food items. Due to the different purposes, the two types of roasters can not be used interchangeably. Therefore, one must have both roasters in order to cook different food items. There is a need for more space to store or place two types of roasters in a house.